The present invention relates generally to illumination devices and, in particular, to a fluorescent utility light.
Portable lights, which can be manually moved and suspended about a work site to aid a user to obtain the best lighting conditions, are well known. It has been the practice to use incandescent light bulbs, suitably encased in light guards, for this purpose. Such lights are often referred to as trouble lamps, extension lights, work lights, inspection lights, utility lights, and the like, and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require a concentration of light while frequently changing locations. Such a trouble light is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,647 to Kovacik et al.
Fluorescent lights have several advantages in use as compared with the incandescent bulbs. As an example, for the same wattage fluorescent lights usually provide more light with less glare. In the past, attempts have been made to convert portable lights such as extension lights to fluorescent tubes. However, a number of problems have arisen, particularly in attempting to adapt a fluorescent tube to a satisfactory portable assembly, including electrical contact problems with the tubes, and problems arising when the tubes need replacement.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,327 shows a portable fluorescent tube having a lens and a hook for hanging the assembly. The assembly includes a tubular envelope surrounding a standard fluorescent tube and closed by a pair of end sockets. One of the end sockets has a starter switch mounted thereon and a ballast is connected in an electrical supply line near an electrical plug. However, in order to change the fluorescent tube, such a light assembly must be disassembled.
Many prior art portable fluorescent tube assemblies require the use of tools to disassemble the light assembly in order to replace the fluorescent tubes. Portable light assemblies are also notoriously and disadvantageously susceptible to tube breakage, primarily because portable light assemblies are much more likely to be handled roughly, dropped or, at a minimum, subject to jarring, vibration, and the like. Those skilled in the art will also realize that because of the frequently changing location of the utility light, finding a location for hanging and correctly orienting the light is often difficult. Those skilled in the art will also realize that it is often desirable to provide a concentration of light at a work site.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a portable light assembly that that may be disassembled and assembled by hand to replace the fluorescent tubes. It is also desirable to provide a utility light that is resistant to tube breakage. It is desirable to provide a portable light with multiple suspension options in order to be able to place and orient the portable light in as many locations and positions as possible. It is also desirable to provide a spotlight for providing concentrated illumination. It is always desirable to provide utility lamps that are lightweight and cost-effective to produce.